El Cancionero
by Hikari-sys
Summary: No es un fic realmente capitulario, es una recopilación de muchos songfic, aunque más adelante comenzará el fanfic original. Shaoran y Sakura tienen 19 años respectivamente, Shaoran tiene su propio grupo de música y son muy famosos, y en cambio Sakura...
1. Sakura No Está

**- El Cancionero-**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**NA- Konnichiwa! quiero anunciarte, que este fic no va a ser una historia seguida, no por ahora, como bien indica el nombre, se trata de un cancionero, recoge una serie de Songfics que iré actualizando poco a poco, son dos carreras separadas, que se unirán cuando comience la historia.  
Todo esto es un poco difícil de entender, pero con la leyendo se entera uno muy bien - espero que te guste.**

**Songfic I**

**- Sakura No Está -**

_**Autor y Nombre de la canción- Nek, Laura No está**_

Por aquel entonces, ya había cumplido los dieciocho años de edad, estaba frente a mi ordenador metido en internet en una página web, registrándote, podías expresar libremente lo que sentías, anonimamente claro, yo no pensaba hacerlo, pero algo hizo que me registrara.

Normalmente, escribía lo vacío que estaba, pero... ¿por qué piensas que un chico tan joven podría estar tan vacío? pues la respuesta es la siguiente, hacía dos años que no sabía nada de ella.

La amaba, no podía negarlo, la había conocido durante mi viaje a Japón hacía muchos años, fuimos compañeros y rivales en clase, pero nos enamoramos, fue todo tan perfecto que no podía creerlo, con ella, no me sentía solo, vacío e hicimos mil promesas que hace dos años se desvanecieron.

Habíamos quedado en aquel parque pingüino, a eso de las 5 de la tarde, pero ella no acudió a la cita, fui hacía su casa, pero tampoco se encontraba allí, la casa estaba vacía.

Mi corazón se heló, jamás volví a saber de ella, pregunté a sus amigas, pero no me daban una respuesta clara, pasaron los días y los meses, volví a mi China natal, a mi casa, pensando que allí la olvidaría, pero no fue así.

Volviendo a la época en la que me registré, creo que me encontraba solo, nada llenaba el hueco de su ausencia y aquello no me dejaba realmente vivir, en aquella web, publiqué inumerables escritos, canciones y poemas. Tiempo más tarde, aquellas canciones que escribí, fueron leídas por un grupo de culto aquí mismo en China.

Parecía que se interesaban por mis letras, y se pusieron en contacto conmigo, aquel grupo se hacían llamar los Dong Wu Lu, la verdad es que los integrantes, vivían en China, cantaban en mi idioma y en inglés, pero ninguno tenía la nacionalidad, excepto yo, claro.

Dicha banda era compuesta por un Teclista inglés, de nombre Edward aunque le llamaban Edd. Un batería, de nacionalidad Norteamericana, Russel. El guitarrista de la banda, era un japonés, con un expectacular estilo Visual de nombre Miyabi, Un bajo Italiano que se llamaba Stefano y una vocalista femenina que se ocupaba de los coros, la Alemana Ximena.

Los Dong Wu Lu, llegaron a mi casa un día, vaya, y yo que creía que firmaba como un escritor anónimo en aquella página, intentaron convencerme a toda costa, la verdad es que no quería hacerme famoso. Me dijeron que mis letras eran especiales y por aquella razón me querían, me necesitaban realmente, pues querían llegar a un público internacional.

Al final, no pude resistirme, aquella idea al final no parecía tan mala, si teníamos éxito, estaríamos llenos de trabajo y no pensaría en ella, nunca más, así que me volví adicto al trabajo, dejé mi casa con la idea de volver si me estrellaba, pero jamás fue así.

Ahora, un año después somos escuchados en más de 25 países, y yo soy el cantante principal, mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

Amenudo muchas chicas, fans enloquecidas querían que las tocara, besara o incluso cosas que no se me hubieran ocurrido ni por asomo, aunque yo jamás estaría con nadie. Nada me llenaba por completo.

Solía pensar en ella por las noches, su risa me despertaba en sueños, aquel color de sus ojos me invadía, era una dulce pesadilla de cual no podía escapar, no hasta saber... el por qué de su marcha.

Y la verdad, no podía imaginarmelo.

Durante las giras, solía ser solitario, mientras los demás se divertían y yo me sentaba a escribir canciones, trabajaba sin descanso alguno, aveces incluso lloraba, no me podía creer que ella penetraría tanto mi ser.

Un día solitario después de un concierto, en la tranquila Alemania, Ximena habló con Stefano, el líder del grupo y este no dejaba de mirarme a mi, yo no lo entendía hasta que ella se me acercó.

Ximena- vamos Shaoran, hoy te sacaré a un bar tranquilo que conozco- dijo ella sonriente, la verdad es que ella era muy bella, tendría mi edad más o menos, eso creía.

Shaoran- no, prefiero quedarme aquí tranquilo- dije rechazándola.

Ximena- vamos Li, se que tú puedes, ya es suficiente la soledad en la que te encierras- dijo ella tirando de mi brazo.

Shaoran- está bien, si no me queda más remedio- me resigné.

Ximena- así se habla.

Salimos del hotel en el cual nos hospedaríamos mientras dábamos varios conciertos en la capital, y era verdad, las calles eran tranquilas en Alemania, había chicos de nuestra edad bebiendo por las calles, o saliendo de las fiestas de noche, pero nada más.

Llegamos hasta un bar, donde nos sentamos en una barra, allí comenzamos a hablar Ximena y yo, ella me quería engatusar, yo lo sabía, sobre todo por la manera en la que me miró desde que nos conocimos, una mirada pícara.

Comenzamos a bailar, pero yo no me sentía cómodo, las luces de los focos, la gente bailando y el alcohol, hicieron que yo viese en Ximena, la cara de mi antiguo amor, mi corazón palpitaba al ritmo de aquella música House que bailábamos, y susurraba su nombre, Sakura.

_Sakura no está, Sakura se fue  
Sakura se escapa de mi vida_

Ximena me besó, yo me dejé llevar, creí que estaba besando a ella, pero no era así, besaba el recuerdo de Sakura, tomamos aire para respirar, y yo ahogue su nombre entre mi entrecortada respiración, Ximena me miró con ojos tristes.

_y tu que si estás, preguntas porqué  
la amo a pesar de las heridas_

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos a otro bar, más tranquilo, en él había una barra y varias mesas, la gente que estaba allí, no eran los típicos adolescentes que bailaban extasiados por la música, aquel era un lugar bueno para hablar tranquilamente. Ella en la entrada del bar, me abrazó fuertemente, y la volví a recordar.

_lo ocupa todo su recuerdo, no consigo olvidar  
el peso de su cuerpo._

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y no hablamos, pedimos varias cervezas y las bebíamos poco a poco, ella rompió el silencio.

Ximena- ¿por qué te empeñas en recordarla?- me dijo con ojos lagrimosos.

_Sakura no está, eso lo sé  
y no la encontraré en tu piel, es enfermizo  
sabes que no quisiera besarte a ti, pensando en ella._

Shaoran- lo siento- dije realmente dolido, sonreí amargamente y la besé.

_esta noche inventaré una tregua  
ya no quiero pensar más  
contigo olvidare su ausencia_

Nos besamos durante largo rato, sabía que ella no era Sakura, tenía que olvidarla, costara lo que costara, no podía más, pero sentía mis besos tan vacíos, tan amargos, me sentí tan desgraciado.

_Y si te como a besos tal vez  
la noche sea más corta, no lo sé  
yo solo no me basto quédate  
y lléname su espacio, quédate, quédate_

Pagamos nuestras cervezas y salimos de allí, nos sentamos en un banco cerca de un parque, todo estaba lleno de árboles y el frío europeo dibujaba la situación más melancólica.

_Sakura se fue no dijo adiós  
dejando rota mi pasión_

Ximena- ¿ocurrió hace mucho?- preguntó mirando a un lado.

Shaoran- así es- apreté mis manos.

Ximena- ella ya te ha olvidado seguramente... habrá encontrado a otro... tú deberías hacer... lo mismo.

Miré amargamente el lugar, graciosamente comenzaba a nevar, aquellas palabras me habían congelado completamente y me quedó la duda ¿habría encontrado a otro?

_Sakura quizá ya me olvido y otro rozó su corazón  
y yo solo se decir su nombre  
no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío  
quien me abrigará este frío_

Ximena- Shaoran, a mí me gustas mucho.

La miré, asimilando sus palabras, ella estaba temblando de frío, yo bajé la cabeza y me resigné ¿Qué me quedaba ya?, la volví a besar.

_Y si te como a besos tal vez  
la noche sea más corta, no lo sé  
yo solo no me basto quédate  
y lléname su espacio, quédate, quédate_

Rompí aquel beso, y bajé la cabeza, Ximena comenzó a llorar, ya eran más de las 4 de la mañana, puse una mano sobre su hombro y la miré, lo más tierno que podía, mi corazón estaba herido, no quería herirla realmente.

_Puede ser difícil para ti  
pero no puedo olvidarla, creo que es lógico  
por mas que lo intente escaparme ... ella esta_

Shaoran- lo siento, no quisiera herirte, comprendo mis sentimientos pero...

Ximena- bésame solamente, no hables más.

_unas horas jugaré a quererte  
pero cuando vuelva a amanecer  
me perderás para siempre  
Y si te como a besos sabrás lo mucho que me duele este dolor_

La besé de nuevo obedeciendola, luego nos abrazamos y se quedó adormilada, el frío cada vez era más mayor, tenía mis dedos helados, se formaba un vaho por culpa de nuestras respiraciones.

_no encontrare en tu abrazo el sabor  
de los sueños que Sakura me robó_

Ximena- te quiero Shaoran Li, me vuelves loca, no podría amar a otro que no seas tú, corresponde a mi corazón por favor- dijo ella con voz melosa.

_si me enredo en tu cuerpo sabrás  
que solo Sakura es dueña de mi amor_

Shaoran- lo siento... creo que yo... tengo que escribir una canción...- dije apartándome de ella.

Ximena- ¿a esta hora?- preguntó aturdida.

Shaoran- así es, debo escribirla ahora...- salí corriendo de aquel parque dejándola sola, llegué al Hotel, y dí varias vueltas por la habitación buscando papel y lapiz, la letra de aquella canción rondaba en mi cabeza y yo debía plasmarla, aquella melodía la acompañaba y debía sacarla, en pocas horas sería el nuevo concierto y la tocaríamos.

Shaoran- bien, ahora comenzaré- dije abriendo mi bloc de notas.

Me había encerrado en mi cuarto, y a eso de las tres de la tarde, ya tenía compuesta la canción, Stefano y Edd entraron buscándome y me hayaron dormido entre papeles.

Edd- mira esto es lo que estaba haciendo- dijo él a su amigo.

Stefano- debe estar agotado.

Edd- la letra es muy buena, deberías leerla- dijo sorprendido.

Stefano- deberíamos tocarla hoy- dijo animadamente.

Edd- bien, iré a darle las partituras a los chicos ¿cuanto tiempo habrá tardado en escribirla?- preguntó asombrado.

Stefano- quién sabe, conociéndole, no mucho, pues anoche salió con Xime...

Edd- bien, pues hasta ahora- se fue.

Stefano- ¿qué habrá ocurrido anoche?- se preguntó a sí mismo, mas tarde salió de la habitación.

Pasaron Varias horas más, y desperté, aturdido miré el reloj y salí corriendo, llegaba tarde al ensallo, increíble, jamás me había pasado.

Shaoran- ¡Lo siento!- dije disculpándome.

Miyabi- no pasa nada tio- me dijo guiñándo un ojo.

Entonces recordé aquella canción y caí que no la tenía, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y quise salir corriendo a por ellas, pero Russel entró por la puerta y me impedió el paso, estaba jugando conmigo.

Shaoran- Russel, no ahora no, tengo que ir a por una cosa urgentemente- dije yo entre risas.

Russel- si te refieres a la nueva canción, no te preocupes, la aprendimos mientras dormías, es guay- dijo dándome ligeras palmadas en el brazo.

Stefano- buen trabajo Shaoran, esta cancion es realmente buena- dijo él.

Shaoran- gracias- dije yo un poco sonrojado.

Ximena estaba sentada en un sofá observándome con cierta picardía, intenté no mirarlay comenzó el ensallo.

El furor del campo de fútbol se escuchaba a varios Kilómetros, diría yo que había más personas que el día anterior, además es que venía gente de muchos países y aquello era muy agradable.

Saltamos al escenario como siempre, nuestro estilo de música recoge todos los aspectos, baladas, pop, rock e incluso Miyabi, se había atrevido a cantar su J-Rock Visual, cantásemos lo que cantásemos, a la gente le gustaba oírnos, nuestras fusiones eran magníficas y el esfuerzo realizado se notaba en el clamor del público.

Jamás tuvimos ningúna mala crítica y eso nos asustaba un poco la verdad, nadie criticaba nuestro trabajo, éramos perfectos.

Tocamos muchos de nuestros temas y guardamos para el final mi canción. Llegó el momento, las luces se oscurecieron. El teclado y las guitarras comenzaron a sonar, era mi momento para entrar.

_Sakura no está  
Sakura se fue  
Sakura se escapa de mi vida  
y tú que si estás,  
preguntas porqué  
la amo a pesar de las heridas  
lo ocupa todo su recuerdo  
no consigo olvidar  
el peso de su cuerpo.  
Sakura no está  
eso lo sé,  
y no la encontraré  
en tu piel.  
__Es enfermizo,  
sabes que no quisiera  
besarte a ti pensando en ella  
esta noche inventaré una tregua  
ya no quiero pensar más  
contigo olvidaré su ausencia.. _

Y si te como a besos,  
tal vez, la noche sea más corta,  
no lo sé. Yo sólo no me basto,  
quédate, y lléname su espacio,  
quédate, quédate.

Sakura se fue, no dijo adiós  
dejando rota mi pasión,  
Sakura quizá ya me olvidó  
y otro rozó su corazón.  
y yo sólo se decir su nombre  
no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío,  
¿quién me abrigará este frío?

y si te como a besos, tal vez  
la noche sea más corta,  
no lo sé,  
yo sólo no me basto,  
quédate,  
y lléname su espacio,  
quédate, quédate.

Puede ser difícil para ti  
pero no puedo olvidarla  
creo que es lógico,  
por más que yo intente escaparme...  
ella está...

Solo Instrumental

Unas horas jugaré a quererte  
pero cuando vuelva a amanecer  
me perderás para siempre.  
y si te como a besos sabrás  
lo mucho que me duele  
este dolor.  
no encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor  
de los sueños que Sakura me robó,  
si me enredo en tu cuerpo  
sabrás,  
que sólo Sakura es dueña  
de mi amor,  
no encontraré en tu abrazo  
el sabor de los besos que Sakura  
me robó...  
me robó...

El público gritó de emoción, le había gustado la nueva canción y nos vitoreaba, yo había estado pensado en Sakura toda la canción, y mis sentimientos en aquel momento se expresaron genial, había sido una gran canción, una lluvía de globos dorados salió del cielo, y papeles plateados volaban, la gente estaba encantada y yo alcé los brazos y grité.

Todos aplaudieron, y esperó con ansias la siguiente canción, pero ya no habría más canciones hasta el próximo concierto, como anunció Stefano, nuestra próxima parada era en su Italia Natal y allí los esperaba.

No se si podré olvidarla completamente, pero solo me quedaba esta canción que iba dedicado a ella, y era la respuesta clara para Ximena, no podía amarla a ella mientras Sakura existiera.

Aunque claro... Sakura No Está.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo El Primer Songficde mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Deja Review! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	2. Duele el Amor

**- El Cancionero-**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**NA- Konnichiwa! quiero anunciarte, que este fic no va a ser una historia seguida, no por ahora, como bien indica el nombre, se trata de un cancionero, recoge una serie de Songfics que iré actualizando poco a poco, son dos carreras separadas, que se unirán cuando comience la historia.  
Todo esto es un poco difícil de entender, pero leyendo se entera uno muy bien - espero que te guste.**

**Songfic II**

**- Duele el Amor -**

_**Autor y Nombre de la canción- Aleks Syntek y Ana Torroja, Duele el amor**_

Todo comenzó en aquella tarde de abril, llovía y hacía algo de frío, la verdad es que la primavera es traicionera, cuando piensas que ya se acabó el invierno y el sol calienta igual que en verano, viene una brisa fría y te hiela, desde luego aquella tarde, no era como las demás, algo fallaba.

Miraba yo por la ventana y le encontré, estaba corriendo por mi jardín buscando un refugio, me extrañé de verle allí, tan lejos de su hogar, salí de mi habitación y descendí las escaleras bajando al primer piso, golpearon la puerta varias veces y me aproximé a ella, aquella tarde me encontraba sola en casa.

Abrí la puerta, y allí estaba él, empapado por la lluvia, sus grandes ojos marrones estaban rojos y su facción era preocupada, yo comencé a ponerme nerviosa, recuerdo bien, temblaba y respiraba con dificultad.

...- ... ¿Li?...- dije yo preocupada.

Shaoran- Daidogi ¿donde está?- me dijo en voz baja, cabizbajo.

Tomoyo- ¿Quién?- pregunté yo confundida.

Shaoran- ¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó de igual forma, yo me asusté.

Tomoyo- ¿le ha pasado algo?- pregunté yo, le agarré de los brazos asustada.

Shaoran- ¿Dónde...- comenzó a hablar más fuerte- está Sakura!

Tomoyo- Li, aquí no está ¡Qué ocurre!- dije yo asustada, me miró a los ojos y vio en mi sinceridad, se desplomó de rodillas al suelo, yo me agaché con él.

Shaoran- se ha ido... Sakura se ha ido...

Tomoyo- no digas nada sin pruebas... yo...- no pude continuar.

Me había mostrado una nota algo mojada, en su interior la letra estaba un poco torcida, era la de Sakura sin duda, pero parecía que cuando la escribió, lo hizo temblando...

**"Nuestros caminos se separan aquí y ahora,**

**no me busques, no me esperes,**

**no me encontrarás... Adiós Shaoran.**

**Sakura."**

Tomoyo- una nota de despedida... se ha ¿ido?...- susurré yo para mis adentros, ella no me había dicho absolutamente nada, comencé a preocuparme seriamente.

Sakura se había ido, sin despedirse, sin decirnos nada, así de repente, no lo entendía, no era usual en ella.

Pasaron los meses, y su pupitre seguía vacío, nadie sabía donde estaban ella y su familia, Yukito tampoco estaba, era todo tan extraño...

Solía ver a Shaoran Li entrar todos los días por la puerta, se quedaba horas y horas mirando a aquel sitio vacío, no entendía la causa de la cual, solo cabía una verdad, ella se había ido para nunca volver.

Siempre deprimido, siempre callado, siempre serio, eran algunas de las características que desde aquel día mostraba, cuando estábamos solos, el dolor que habita en su cuerpo lo mostraba.

Yo también lo pasé mal, cada vez que veía su pupitre, cada vez que entraba en casa y miraba todos los vestidos que yo había cosido para ella, lloraba a solas cuando veía su sonrisa en cualquiera de los videos, su valentía y su ternura.

Tomoyo-¿Por qué te fuiste Sakura ¿Qué te hizo huir así?...- pensaba yo constantemente.

Era una mañana de invierno cuando Shaoran Li se acercó a mí y me dijo unas suaves palabras.

Shaoran- Me marcho a Hong Kong...- me dijo él.

Tomoyo- ¿y si regresa?- le pregunté sorprendida- no quería que se marchara, me dejaría sola con mi dolor...

Shaoran- no puedo seguir así, ella... ella no va a volver Tomoyo... no lo hará si yo estoy aquí, eso fue lo que saqué de todo esto... debo irme si quieres que vuelva...

Tomoyo- Li, no digas tonterías... ¿cómo va a ser eso posible?- preguntó ella, un presentimiento hizo que creyera en todas sus palabras.

Shaoran- iré a casa y... algún día volveré... por ella...

Tomoyo- te comprendo, pero no huyas... no hace falta que lo hagas...

Shaoran- ¿crees que no me hace daño estar aquí sin ella? cada rincón de Tomoeda es ella, no puedo sentirla, y sin ella... no tengo que hacer nada aquí- dijo él.

Tomoyo- ¿y tu crees que no me duele estar sin Sakura? yo también la recuerdo, cada vestido, cada cinta, en cada pensamiento está ella... no puedo más Li, no abandones mi dolor...- no podía creerlo, no quería que él se marchara también, me dejarían sola... tan sola...

Shaoran- no puedo más... debo irme antes de que me vuelva loco, la he... adiós Daidogi, espero que regrese pronto, nunca le digas que sufrí por ella, no quiero que le hables más de mi, no quiero que sufra...- dijo él, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo.

Nunca más volví a saber de él, pero si una cosa fue cierta, a la semana de él haberse ido, en mitad de la noche, llamaron a la puerta de casa, tuve un extraño presentimiento y fui directa a la puerta, mi corazón palpitaba violentamente, una de mis doncellas fue a abrir la puerta, pero no la dejé, quería hacerlo yo, ella asintió y la abrí.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, mis lágrimas descendieron una tras otra como un torrente, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, salté sobre ella, sobre la que era mi mejor amiga, sentirla fue un gran alivio para mi dolor.

Tomoyo- Sakura ¿te quedarás?- pregunté yo sin creérmelo, ella asintió.

Sakura- perdóname Tomoyo, huí, fue mi dolor el más grande que había sentido, casi muero, pero ahora que él no está, puedo vivir aquí, de nuevo.

Las dos niñas entraron en la casa, Sakura se veía triste, apagada, y yo estaba feliz, había regresado para siempre, jamás se volvería a ir de mi lado sin avisarme.

Tomoyo- te perdono, pero... cuéntame ¿por qué? no me avisaste tampoco.

Sakura- no pude, lo siento, no quería tampoco que le mintieras, es algo ruin y yo no soy capaz de mentirle... aunque le tengo que olvidar.

Tomoyo- ¿qué te ocurrió?- pregunté un poco angustiada.

Sakura- me hizo daño, mucho daño, no quiero hablar más de él, lo siento, tú no tenías culpa de nada... y yo soy estúpida por haberlo hecho, me siento avergonzada...

Tomoyo- no te preocupes, le dije abrazándola, no pasa nada, todo estará bien a partir de ahora Sakura...

Ella lloró aquella noche, y se quedó dormida entre mis brazos, sentí algo vivo en mi, por fin se acabarían las noches de preocupación, Sakura había vuelto.

Nunca más volví a preguntarle lo que le había ocurrido, algo había pasado con su corazón, pues desde aquel día, ella no fue la misma.

Pasó a ser mi sombra, la luz se volvió tinieblas, ella ahora era introvertida y siempre estaba triste, un sentimiento de melancolía abordaba sus ojos, mientras que algo la carcomía por dentro.

Solía sentarse bajo un cerezo a escribir en un libro de pastas negro, muy sobrio para lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver, siempre con tinta azul oscura, cuando se le gastaba el bolígrafo, compraba siempre otro exactamente igual, creía que eran manías suyas, desde entonces, ya no me contaba nada...

Su corazón estaba cerrado, tanto que creía que no era ella si no la conociera realmente, físicamente lo era, pero en su interior, mi mejor amiga había desaparecido.

Años más tarde, no mucho tiempo después la verdad, una discográfica se interesó por mí, y grabé un disco, que se vendió muy bien aquí en Japón, pero mi productora era muy ambiciosa que decidió que debía exportarlo más allá de Oriente.

Y decidí llevármela conmigo, la verdad es que esa decisión la había planeado con su familia, ella fuera de Tomoeda sería más feliz, eso era lo que esperaba.

En estos momentos la estoy mirando, sentada en aquel sillón contemplando la ventana del hotel donde nos encontrábamos.

Ya tenía la figura de una mujer joven, a los diecinueve años de edad, recién cumplida la mayoría de edad, tiene una silueta muy hermosa, todos los hombres la miran al pasar, muchos se le declararon pero ella no estuvo nunca más con nadie.

Atardecía, y como era normal, comenzaría a escribir canciones, había compuesto varias canciones para mí, y se habían sido tremendamente famosas, estaba muy feliz, me alegré de que así lo fuera, y aunque solo fuera un poco, aquellas canciones la hacían sonreír.

Pero aquella tarde no abrió su cuaderno, me miró, yo la sonreí levemente y se me ocurrió una buena idea, y se la hice saber.

Tomoyo- ¿hoy no escribes?- le pregunté buscándole las vueltas.

Sakura- no, ahora no, lo haré más tarde- dijo ella volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Tomoyo- tengo una idea- dije mientras me acercaba a ella, me arrodillé junto a ella y la miré a los ojos.

Sakura- tu dirás...- dijo esperando mi respuesta, inocentemente.

Tomoyo- ¿por qué no escribimos una canción juntas?- dije juntando las manos.

Sakura- pero... –me miró a los ojos y comprendió que lo deseaba de verdad, así que sonrió y asintió levemente.

Tomoyo- ¿podemos salir hoy?- pregunté.

Sakura- no creo que sea buena idea, pero...

Tomoyo- nunca sales, y hoy me apetece ir contigo, así ves a gente de nuestra edad y sacamos tema para nuestra canción- dije intentando convencerla.

Dudé varios momentos, la volví a mirar a los ojos, a mi no me apetecía salir para nada, pero creo que tenía razón, soy mayor de edad y no he salido ninguna vez, tengo que mitigar el sentimiento que me corroe...

Asentí y sonreí levemente, solamente sonreía así, levemente, no suelo reír, antes lo hacía pero ahora ya no, no tengo la fuerza de voluntad necesarias como para hacerlo.

Nos vestimos y salimos del hotel, la verdad es que presentía que algo iba a pasar aquella noche, y una emoción que no sentía desde hacía tiempo llenó mi estómago.

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban nuestros ojos y la brisa movía nuestros cabellos, sería una noche muy larga.

Llegamos hasta un local muy lujoso, se llamaba White Roses, un edificio con una larga alfombra roja por la que pasaba infinidad de parejas hacía las puertas lujosas, había dos guardas custodiándolas y controlando que no entraran menores de edad.

No nos fue difícil entrar, ya que habíamos sobrepasado el límite, dentro hacía calor, había varios compartimentos, donde se podía beber y hasta comer, muchos pasillos que llevaban hasta la gran barra y la pista de baile, las luces destellaban distintos colores y la música estaba muy, muy alta.

Tomoyo- sentémonos aquí- dijo señalando una mesa.

Sakura- claro- dije yo.

Ella se fue sonriendo hasta la barra para comprar bebidas, mientras yo esperaba tranquilamente en la mesa.

Y de pronto le vi, mi corazón se paró en seco, y latía poco a poco, tanto que hasta dolía, yo no entendía lo que me ocurría pero algo estaba pasando.

Tenía los ojos marrones fijos en mi, estaban al fondo del pasillo, pero se que me miraban a mi, su expresión seductora me estremeció de tal manera, que me vi incapaz de volver a mirarle a los ojos directamente.

Noté que Tomoyo tardaba más de lo normal y decidí saber el por qué de su tardanza, estaba hablando abiertamente con un chico.

Mientras que la miraba, aquel joven se me acercó y se sentó en el lugar donde debia estar mi amiga que sin embargo no estaba.

Joven- hola ¿estas sola?- me preguntó, su voz era grave y sensual.

Sakura- no, vine con una amiga- dije señalándola.

Joven- mi nombre es Marco y soy del sur de Italia- me dijo con aquel acento, además sonriendo.

Sakura- encantada, yo soy Sakura, soy de Japón, de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Aquella fue el comienzo de una larga conversación, tomamos varias bebidas y entonces él se emborrachó, era gracioso verle y yo reía, no abiertamente, pero en realidad el chico me hacía gracia.

Marco- ¿Sakura con lo guapa que eres no tienes novio?- me preguntó.

Sakura- no, no tengo novio...- dije dolida, comencé a recordar sucesos del pasado, sucesos que quería olvidar.

Marco- pues será por que tu no quieres, el amor es lo más bello que existe...

Sakura- no siempre... no... – aparté mi mirada, no quería que me recordara lo que estaba recordando, me duele me duele tanto... que no evité pensar en él.

_Duele el amor sin ti,_

_Duele hasta matar._

La miraba de reojo, estaba en compañía de un hombre me alegraba que lo pasara bien, aunque fuera una noche, no prestaba atención al hombre que estaba a mi lado, no quería saber nada de él, solo estaba pendiente de ella, me dolió tanto ver lo que vi, pero aquellas lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos no eran ficción.

_Siento la humedad, en mi,_

_De verte llorar y hablar_

No se como pero comencé a llorar, no podía mirarle sin acordarme de él, de su traición, eso me apenaba, sabía que algo malo pasaría aquella noche, no quería que se arruinara, pero así fue, no quise, no estaba planeado, aunque nada en mi vida lo estaba.

Intentaba consolarme, aunque estaba tan borracho que no sabía realmente lo que decía, así que me levanté bruscamente y pensé en él... volvió a su China Natal.

_Si es que tu te vas de aquí_

_Creo que a mi me va a sufrir._

Marco- Sakura... te veo doblee- dijo él levantándose y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Sakura- creo que ya es hora de irme, un placer haberte conocido... no debí haber venido a este sitio...- murmuré.

Salí de aquel sitio y tomé el aire, no pensé en mi amiga que se quedaba atrás, solo quería salir de aquel lugar.

_Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo,_

_La distancia entre los dos._

Camarero- Señorita, se le va a calentar la bebida- dijo amablemente el joven Barman a la joven de ojos azules.

Tomoyo- Es cierto- dije amablemente.

Sabía que Sakura estaba dando un paseo y decidí no ir con ella, el chico con el que estaba se parecía demasiado a él y seguro que querría estar sola, aunque solo fuera un momento.

Tomoyo- ¿qué pasaría entre ellos dos?,¿qué la hizo cambiar¿por qué no quiso contarme nada?...-murmuraba en mi mente.

La música cambió a una más romántica, las parejas se juntaron y bailaron lento.

Tomoyo- si pudiera recuperar un momento, sería cuando estaban juntos, aquellos felices años... ahora ¿quién podría curar si no él, el destrozado corazón de Sakura?

_Pero se apagó la luz del cielo,_

_Ya no sale más el sol._

No puedo más, me voy a romper en dos, debo cambiar, no puedo seguir así, me duele demasiado el corazón, suena cursi, incluso hasta en mi mente...

¿Porqué volví a pensar en él? Hacía años que ya no le recordaba... aunque... creo que soñaba con sus ojos, con su sonrisa y con su mal... aquel mal que me hizo cambiar radicalmente...

_Soy fragilidad sin ti_

_Como superar el fin._

_Entonces que dañe, no sé._

Siento hielo en mi corazón, sé que es cierto, no volveré a enamorarme jamás... no como lo hice con él... mejor volver al hotel... no lo sé...

_Y el recuperar se fue_

Volví al hotel finalmente, el recepcionista me dio las llaves de mi habitación y subí a ella, no hice nada más que entrar en el baño, y abrir el grifo, el agua tibia llenó la bañera poco a poco, me desvestí y me metí en ella.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y pasos de tacones, pronto se abrió la puerta, era Tomoyo, ella me miró, se desvistió y entró conmigo en el baño.

Tomoyo- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunté preocupada.

Sakura- si, solo que estaba con un joven, se emborrachó y me aburrí, así que decidí irm...

Tomoyo- lo hiciste porque se parece a Li ¿verdad?- dije temiendo la respuesta.

_Ni tu ni yo somos culpables._

Sakura- no...- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Tomoyo- no me mientas Sakura, no lo hagas más...

Sakura- si... se parecían demasiado... pero no quiero hablar de ello... – dije mirando a un lado, no quería pensar en él, ni hablar.

_Pero somos vulnerables_

Tomoyo- Sakura, no eres débil, eres una persona muy fuerte, aunque tienes que olvidarle... o volver a su lado... regresar para él...

_Son las cosas de la vida_

Sakura- no, no quiero regresar a su lado más... nunca más...

_Que me queda por vivir_

Tomoyo- aunque te destroces en el intento...

Sakura comenzó a llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero no aguantó más, lloró y lloró mientras repetía lo mal que se encontraba, abrazó a su amiga y lloró en su hombro, Tomoyo la consolaba aunque no comprendía la tozudez de su amiga.

_Duele el amor sin ti,_

_Duele hasta mojar_

No quiero llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero acordarme de él y todo lo que aquello conlleva , recordar todos los momentos buenos, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada momento en el que habían estado juntos, y se habían sentido.

_Duele el amor sin ti,_

_Duele hasta matar_

Pero también recordaba, que estaba equivocada, ella por más que intentara matar su amor, no podría hacerlo, y su corazón cada vez era más débil, ya no podía más, necesitaba amarle de nuevo.

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Todo está tan gris._

Pero el peso del dolor era igual, que la necesidad de amarle y el dolor duele más que el amor, por aquella razón, se había ido, por aquella razón le perdió de vista, por aquella razón nunca más volvería a saber de él.

No recordé nada más aquella noche, me desperté en mi cama, abrazada por mi mejor amiga, a la que debía tanto.

Ella estaba despierta, sonriéndome, yo la sonreí y le regalé un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura- gracias- dije agradecida.

Tomoyo- eres mi mejor amiga Sakura, no te quiero ver sufrir más- me dijo un poco angustiada.

Sakura- no lo haré más... ¿escribimos la canción?- le pregunté interesada.

Tomoyo- ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerla?- me preguntó.

Sakura- no... aún no pensé en nada...- dije yo sentándome en la cama, las sábanas blancas estaban arrugadas.

Tomoyo- quiero que la hagamos sobre nuestro dolor, así se quedará en la canción y nunca más estaremos tristes- me dijo tomándome las manos e incorporándose en la cama para verme bien.

Sakura- te lo prometo- le dije sonriente.

Tomoyo- bien, pues escribamos...

Sakura- ¿ahora?- me dijo adormilada, yo la sonreí.

Tomoyo- así es, ahora..., saqué un cuaderno y varios bolígrafos.

Comencé a escribir, ella, me miraba con curiosidad, esperaba impaciente saber que estaba escribiendo, al cabo de un pequeño rato, leí lo que había escrito.

Tomoyo- Siento la humedad, en mi, De verte llorar y hablar.

Sakura- bien, ahora me toca a mí...

Miré el cuaderno y comencé a escribir, leí de nuevo lo que había escrito ella y al cabo de un rato me vino la inspiración.

Sakura- Si es que tu te vas, de aquí, Creo que a mi me va a sufrir.

Tomoyo tomó el cuaderno y pensó en la noche anterior y comenzó a escribir.

Tomoyo- Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo, La distancia entre los dos.

Sakura tomó el relevo y leyó lo que había escrito, las palabras le salieron solas.

Sakura- Pero se acabó la luz del cielo, ya no sale más el sol.

Tomoyo- Soy Fragilidad sin ti, como superar el fin, entonces que dañé, no se.

Sakura- y el recuperar, se fue.

Tomoyo- Ni tú ni yo somos culpables- escribió.

Sakura- Pero somos vulnerables- anotó.

Tomoyo- Son las cosas de la vida- volvió a escribir.

Sakura- Qué me queda por vivir.

Tomoyo- creo que debemos escribir un estribillo- dijo cuando escribía la última palabra de mi frase.

Sakura- Tienes razón, pero te toca...- dije dándole el cuaderno.

Tomoyo- no, ya tenemos nuestra canción, el estribillo será lo último que escribamos, y te corresponde a ti, así irá para él, así gritarás a tu amor...

Sakura se ruborizó un poco, no recordaba la última vez que lo hizo, y la sonrió, aquel estribillo era para ella, era para calmar a su corazón...

Sakura- Duele el amor sin ti, Llueve hasta mojar- Escribí- Duele el amor sin ti, Duele hasta matar- apunté después- Duele el amor sin ti, Todo está tan gris.

Leí lo que había escrito, y mi amiga sonrió, luego me abrazó y comprendí, que después de estar más de cuatro horas escribiendo la canción juntas, había comprendido lo que sentía, aquellas palabras eran transparentes a mis sentimientos, y le había llegado.

Así escribimos nuestra canción, meses después, un amigo nuestro, compositor leyó aquel cuaderno y escribió con nosotras las partituras, fue una obra maestra...

Tomoyo la introdujo dentro de su nuevo disco, a su productor, le había encantado, y sería un nuevo single que se escucharía durante varios meses e incluso años.

Aquello no me sorprendió, la canción era buena, cuando sentía que tenía dolor, leía la letra, le pedía a mi amiga que la cantara y ella gustosa lo hacía.

Lloraba escuchándola de emoción, no había alegría, solo emoción, y sentía un dolor placentero.

Tomoyo se me acercó un día sonriente, tenía el concierto y cantaría nuestra canción, una canción a la que habíamos llamado, Duele el Amor.

Sakura- ¡La cantarás!- dije sonriendo.

Tomoyo- así es y tu cantarás conmigo- me dijo sonriendo.

Me sorprendí de una manera desmesurada, nunca había cantado con tanta gente, y me entró un poco de miedo escénico, pero entonces pensé en la canción y en Tomoyo, la cantaría sin dudarlo ante un público pequeño, pero en un concierto, donde habría más de cien mil personas, me parecía un tanto excesivo...

Sakura- pero... yo nunca canté ante tanta gente...

Tomoyo- no te preocupes, yo estaré allí y la canción te la sabes perfectamente, no podrás negarte... vamos Sakura- me tomó de las manos- ven y canta conmigo...

Sakura- está bien... pero que conste que solo lo hago por que eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho ¿vale?- le dije sonriendo.

Tomoyo- claro- me devolvió la sonrisa.

El escenario estaba expectante, Tomoyo estaba muy animada aquel día, y la gente gritaba de emoción al verla, era muy querida por sus fans, siempre había cantado muy bien, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, se había tomado varias tilas y no se relajaba, escuchaba la canción una y otra vez en su mp3 esperando que la llamaran, deseaba no cantar aquella noche, pero era inevitable, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Un hombre me avisó, comencé a temblar de miedo, pero cuando salí de entre bastidores y entré a la puerta donde ya se notaba y veía el furor de la gente, se calmó el miedo, ver a mi amiga entregada me dio una inmensa alegría , Tomoyo al verla le alzó la mano y ella la tomó, aquella noche estaba realmente preciosa.

Tomoyo habló por el micrófono a todos sus fans que se silenciaron para oírla.

Tomoyo- ¡Bien¡ Esta canción la compuse con mi mejor amiga, ella me ha compuesto infinidad de canciones, la conozco desde niña y creedme cuando os digo que es la mejor persona que conozco¡Ella es... Sakura!- exclamó ella, Sakura sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

Ambas comenzaron a cantar.

Sakura y Tomoyo-

_Duele el amor sin ti,_

_Duele hasta matar._

La música comenzó a sonar, y ellas sonrieron, Sakura se sentía más cómoda, la gente encendió los mecheros y gritaban con furor.

**Tomoyo**-

_Siento la humedad, en mi,_

_De verte llorar y hablar_

_Si es que tu te vas de aquí_

_Creo que a mi me va a sufrir._

**Sakura**-

_Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo,_

_La distancia entre los dos,_

_Pero se apagó la luz del cielo,_

_Ya no sale más el sol._

**Tomoyo**-

_Soy fragilidad sin ti_

_Como superar el fin._

_Entonces que dañe, no sé._

_Y el recuperar se fue_

**Sakura**-

_Ni tu ni yo somos culpables,_

**Tomoyo**-

_Pero somos vulnerables_

**Sakura**-

_Son las cosas de la vida_

**Tomoyo**-

_Que me queda por vivir_

**Sakura y Tomoyo**-

_Duele el amor sin ti,_

_Duele hasta mojar_

_Duele el amor sin ti,_

_Duele hasta matar_

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Todo está tan gris._

**Sakura**-

_Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo,_

_La distancia entre los dos,_

_Pero se apagó la luz del cielo,_

_Ya no sale más el sol._

**Tomoyo**-

_Soy fragilidad sin ti_

_Como superar el fin._

_Entonces que dañe, no sé._

_Y el recuperar se fue_

**Sakura**-

_Ni tu ni yo somos culpables,_

**Tomoyo**-

_Pero somos vulnerables_

**Sakura**-

_Son las cosas de la vida_

**Tomoyo**-

_Que me queda por vivir_

**Sakura y Tomoyo**-

_Duele el amor sin ti,_

_Llueve hasta mojar_

_Duele el amor sin ti,_

_Duele hasta matar_

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Todo está tan gris._

**Tomoyo**-

_Siento la humedad, en mi,_

**Sakura**-

_Siento la humedad en mi_

**Tomoyo**-

_De verte llorar y hablar_

**Sakura**-

_De verte llorar y hablar_

**Tomoyo**-

_Si es que tu te vas de aquí_

**Sakura**-

_Si es que tu te vas de aquí_

**Tomoyo**-

_Creo que a mi me va_

**Sakura y Tomoyo**-

_Creo que a mi me va a sufrir._

_Duele el amor sin ti,_

_Llueve hasta mojar_

_Duele el amor sin ti,_

_Duele hasta matar_

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Todo está tan gris._

La gente comenzó a gritar de emoción, en el último estribillo cantaron mucho y Sakura se lo pasó muy bien, a la gente le gustó mucho Sakura, tanto que la querían cantando con Tomoyo, y esta última estaba encantada.

Y así decidieron que cantarían juntas, formaron el grupo DreamNight, y se hicieron más famosas todavía, las críticas las llamaban, las musas de la música, eran la belleza entre las bellezas y lo pasaron bien, ahora irían de gira, a China.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo El Segundo Songficde mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**Serenity-Princess- Mayraa! holaa! pobrecitaa! no no me llores! se ke fue triste y Shaoran esta muy triste pero noo! ahora estamos en unas fechas muy especiales y no merece la pena lloraar hay que estar feliz! xfiin encontree una cancion para mi songfic! y siii se que tu te apuntas a un bombardeo jajajja pero Shaoran es de Sakura aunk tu lo puedas consolar mientras tanto jajajaja, debo ser la ke mas escribe contestando review, se me jodio el pc 3 veces contestandote y me tuve que pasar al portatil de mi padre T-T todo por actualizar xDDDD weno wapisima espero ke te lo estes pasando genial! y k esta noche te lo pases bien xq es el ultimo dia del año y hay que divertirse! espero que actualizar tu FF este dentro de los propositos de año nuevo eee! ;) weno wapisima un besote muy grande y k seas muy feliz en estos dias! te los merecess! muakkss! Jaa Ne!**

**La-Sakurita- Noeee lokaaaaa! los hombres sin el futbol no son hombres... pro weno k si el futbol es una mierda, deja a los tios enortaos perdios xDDD y eso que espero k tu novio sea del betis xDDD- es coña mujer- xDDD weeee me dejaste rotaaaa pero rota rota rota como me dejaste el otro dia! tuuu actualiza coraje de amor! now! xDDD jajajaja espero que te guste la vision de Sakura, aunque aun no he descifrado el porque le dejo así sin mas y tan drasticamente xDDD ya lo vereis muajajajaja... espero k te lo hayas pasado genial en estos dias y cm tu novio no salga hoy en noxevieja lo matooo! te lo juro! veras como te estropeé otra fiesta ejem ejem... xDDD siii ave si puedo actualizar hoy problemas en el reino xq quise hacerlo el otro dia... pero imposible, no encuentro el archivo y eso me pasa x guardarlo durante tanto tiempo jejejeje... siii le amor gotico k yo tb kiero saber como continua xDDD pa poder escribir mi cap jejejeje weno wapisima k te lo pases genial ke no hayas engordao despues de tanto dulce y polvoron xDDD y k felices fiestas! muaaakkkss! Jaa Ne! pdya me contaras lo de noxevieja xDDD**

**Dreams-Kokoro- holaaaaaaaaa! wapaaa! feliz navidaaaaad! ke mal ke tu pc este dando tantos problemas y k bien k hayas podido entrar y ver mi nuevo fic jejejeje aunk yo estuve perdida en estos dias en madrid y pude poner otro songcap en el cancionero xDDD tengo k leer tus ultimas historias xq he visto que escribiste mas! actualiza pronto el amor gotico ke me encanta esa historia y lo sabes! k tamos haciendo un buen trabajoo y la gente kiere masss! xDDD espero k te lo estes pasando genial en estos dias y k te hayan regalado muxas cosillas jejeje bueno wapisima un besote k tngo aun un montonazo de cosas x hacer jajaja Jaa Ne! espero verte pronto!**

**Dollisapi- hola wapaa! feliz navidad! siii el la ama y la seguirá amando a pesar de tanto obstaculo espero que sigas leyendo este fic! xq aunk tardo mucho no es x escribir sino por encontrar buenas canciones! un besote wapisima y pasatelo genial en estos dias! un besote muy grandee! Muaakkks! Jaa Ne!**

**- ¡Deja Review! -**

**_NA- Feliz Navidad! espero que os lo paseis genial en estos dias, os dejo un regalazo! 14 pags de Fanfic xDDD un besazo!_ **

**ATTE-**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	3. I Want to be loved

**- El Cancionero -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**NA- Konnichiwa! quiero anunciarte, que este fic no va a ser una historia seguida, no por ahora, como bien indica el nombre, se trata de un cancionero, recoge una serie de Songfics que iré actualizando poco a poco, son dos carreras separadas, que se unirán cuando comience la historia.  
Todo esto es un poco difícil de entender, pero leyendo se entera uno muy bien - espero que te guste.**

**Songfic III**

**- I want to be loved -**

**Autor y Nombre de la canción- Bon Jovi, I want to be loved.**

Italia, país del antiguo imperio, ahora un país de Europa, el continente más unido que existe, gracias a la Unión Europea.

Roma era su capital, una ciudad tranquila y llena de recursos turísticos, por la noche, ciudad llena de bares y diversión.

El grupo Dong Wu Lu, estaba ensayando en una habitación de un hotel, Miyabi componía con la guitarra junto a la guitarra recién estrenada de Ximena, Stefano acompañaba con el bajo y Edd tocaba el teclado, Shaoran escuchaba con atención mientras pensaba alguna letra, llevaba ya varios días que no componía nada, Ximena en cambió compuso una nueva canción.

Shaoran- no se me ocurre nada…- dijo de pronto.

Stefano- Miyabi, un poco más suave quizás, no consigo encontrar algo para esta pieza.

Ximena- si quizás, esta parte un poco más lenta.

Miyabi- si puede ser, aunque ¿cuándo compondremos algo Visual? Li, tú sabías hablar japonés ¿verdad? Compón algo entonces

Shaoran- si… quizás algún día… me voy a dar un paseo.

Ximena- ¿te acompaño?

Edd- no te escapes Xime, quizás el chico necesite estar solo.

Miyabi- además eres la segunda guitarra esta vez así que necesitarás aprender los medios que no te salen y estos acordes estaban desafinados.

Shaoran- bueno, me voy…

Edd- llévate el móvil.

Stefano- y un paraguas el hombre del tiempo avisó sobre posibles lluvias, no quisiéramos a un cantante en vísperas de un concierto con dolor de garganta y resfriado…

Ximena- siempre tan protector…

Stefano- no que quepa duda…- le guiñó.

Shaoran- adiós…- dijo mientras se iba.

Baje por el ascensor y salió de allí, me dirigí a una gran plaza, donde había varios restaurantes y cafeterías.

Al final acabe perdido, caminé sin rumbo, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, entre ellas mi futuro, no podía estar eternamente enamorado de alguien que me dejó marchar, alguien que se había ocultado de mi, si lo hubiera pensado antes… seguramente era más fácil seguirle la pista a Sakura, pero ahora era imposible.

Me uní al grupo pensando que tal vez siendo famoso y dedicándole una canción saldría a la luz ilusionada, sabía que ella no era de esa clase de personas, pero si era una de las que se ponía en contacto, ya habían pasado dos semanas de aquello y no ocurrió nada de nada.

Suspiré intranquilo, llegué al Coliseo, un edificio Romano muy importante por su historia y antigüedad, sitio donde había muerto tanta gente durante los juegos.

Como había predicho el hombre del tiempo por la televisión, el cielo cubierto de nubes comenzó a descargar toda su agua, al principio fue suave, pero luego con intensidad, Shaoran se tuvo que cubrir debajo de un pasaje que estaba cubierto.

Aquel pasaje entero de piedra, era un lugar muy solitario, aunque había varias parejas resguardándose por el frío, un joven abrió el paraguas, mientras su novia me miró.

Chica- perdonate¿Sei tu Shaoran Li¿Shaoran di Dong Wu Lu?- preguntó sonriente.

Shaoran- no entiendo, pero si soy Shaoran Li de Dong Wu Lu…

Chica- ¡Pietro, È egli!- exclamó mientras zarandeaba a su novio.

Chico- scuse la, il mio fidanzata tu ammira molto¡molto!- dijo el italiano.

Chica- ¡Pietro la camera di fotografie!- exclamó zarandeando nerviosamente a su novio con más fuerza.

Chico- ¡il mio zuccherina, vede al suo lato e sorride!- dijo el novio con la cámara en la mano, por fin comprendí algo de la conversación.

La chica se abrazó fuertemente a mi, sentí que me rompía las costillas, pero no tuve más remedio que sonreír aunque era lo último que tenía ganas de hacer, cuando por fin terminaron de hacer seis o siete fotos se despidieron.

Chica- ¡Arrivederci Shaoran Li!

Shaoran- Arrivederci, un placer…- dijo en lo poco de italiano que sabía, casi nada.

Chico- Ti Ame Loreto- dijo besándola en los labios mientras caminaba.

Shaoran miró el cielo, lluvioso y nublado, recordó el cálido clima de Hong Kong, llovía muy poco allí y siempre hacía una temperatura cálida y estable, de pronto sentí que necesitaba encontrar de nuevo aquella patria que me había visto nacer, y ver a aquella familia que me creó, la melancolía me invadió.

No me había dado cuenta que tras mía había una cafetería con tres mesas en el exterior, me senté en una de las mesas y tomé un papel, sin saber el por qué cogí un bolígrafo de mi pantalón y comencé a escribir palabras de añoranza.

Shaoran piensa- tuve mi casa y mis bienes, mi alimento y mi familia… pero cuando ella se fue… nadie estuvo conmigo, ni siquiera su mejor amiga…

I had a roof over head  
Had shoes on my feet  
Yeah sure I was fed  
But no one was there when I was in need... yeah

Traducción:

Tuve un techo sobre mi cabeza  
tuve zapatos en mis pies  
por supuesto estuve alimentado, pero nadie estuvo allí  
cuando lo necesité, yeah

Escribí algunas frases en aquella hoja de papel, y al ver que nadie me servía decidí irme de allí, caminé mucho bajo la lluvia, me sentía totalmente mojado, me sentía algo reconfortado bajo la lluvia, además, Italia durante la primavera no era nada comparado con los finales de invierno de Alemania.

Shaoran piensa- ¿Así que quién soy ahora? Sakura para que me perdones ¿Quién quieres que sea?

Salí corriendo, recordé lo mal que me encontré después del último concierto en Alemania, siempre pendiente de cualquier teléfono, siempre atento, sin dormir esperando aquella llamada por su parte, podía perdonarla sin dudarlo, pero… negó varias veces con la cabeza, ya no podría amarla como antes…

So who am I now?  
Who do you want me to be?  
I can forgive you but I won't relive you  
I ain't the same scared kid I use to be

Traducción:

¿Así que quién soy ahora?  
¿Quién quieres que sea?  
Puedo perdonarte, pero no te amaré  
No soy el mismo niño asustado que solía ser

Tropecé y caí al suelo pesadamente, sentí que me había hecho daño en los codos, seguramente tendría alguna herida, fue irónico ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sangré¿Cuántas veces creí morir¿cuántas me sentí muerto, sin vida, sin alma, sin amor…

Shaoran- voy a vivir… voy a sobrevivir… no quiero que todo el mundo pase de mi…- dijo el chico levantándose, seriamente miró hacía el frente y comenzó a caminar en línea recta decidido.

I'm gonna live,  
I'm gonna survive  
Don't want the world to pass me by

Traducción:

Voy a vivir  
Voy a sobrevivir  
No quiero que el mundo pase de mi

Shaoran piensa- Sakura, quiero soñar, no quiero morir, pensando que estos años fueron una mentira y no me querías, yo… quiero amar… yo quiero ser amado…

I'm gonna dream,  
I ain't gonna die  
Thinking my life was just a lie  
I want to be loved…

Traducción:

Quiero soñar  
No voy a morir  
pensando que mi vida solo fue una mentira  
Quiero ser amado…

Shaoran- quiero ser amado…- susurró cabizbajo.

¿Y quién me apoyó? Mi familia no, no supieron nada, mis amigos tampoco, nadie supo nada, nadie me preguntó, mi tristeza parece subrealista, una utopía, aunque los chicos de la banda... ellos saben que algo malo ronda sobre mi, ya me regañaron por tantas canciones tristes... pero...

Me subí a un autobús, pagué y me senté al fondo, estaba medio vacío y cada uno miraba hacía un lado, sentados delante mía, una familia compuesta por los padres y tres hijos pequeños se peleaban entre si.

I found a picture  
Our so-called family tree, yeah

Traducción:

Encontré un cuadro  
un supuesto árbol familiar, yeah

La mujer me habló en inglés, idioma que más o menos dominaba, me pidió que si le podía coger un chupete que el pequeño que tenía en brazos acababa de tirar, yo asentí, me levanté y lo cogí, cuando se lo di, ella me miró cálidamente, y yo pensé en mi madre, ya no recordaba una mirada cálida por parte de ella, siempre había sido tan recta, tan formal... odio a mi familia por ello...

I broke all the branches lookin' for answers  
Don't you know that ain't how it's supposed to be?

Traducción:

Rompí todas las ramas, buscando respuestas  
¿No sabes tú que no es como supuso ser?

Pensativo, me bajé del autobús, una chica que esperaba en la parada me miró coquetamente, yo me sonrojé y giré la cabeza hacía la dirección que me dirigía, volví a las estrechas calles de Roma en busca de mi hotel.

I'm gonna live  
I'm gonna survive  
I don't want the world to pass me by  
I'm gonna dream  
I ain't gonna die  
Thinking my life was just a lie

Traducción:

Voy a vivir  
Voy a sobrevivir  
No quiero que el mundo pase de mí  
Quiero soñar  
No voy a morir  
pensando que mi vida sólo fue una mentira

Quiero dar y recibir cariño, crecer y tener algo que garantice que mi vida irá en torno a ello, quiero encontrarla, quiero volver a verla, se que mi futuro se llama Sakura, pero se que debp encontrarla primero y decirle que no me rendiría, y que tras tantos años no la olvidó, no le pediría explicaciones sobre su actitud, solo la quería a ella, posesivamente a ella.

I wanna give  
I'm ready to try  
Willing to lay it on the line  
I wanna be loved  
I wanna be…

Traducción:

I wanna give  
I'm ready to try  
Willing to lay it on the line  
I wanna be loved  
I wanna be…

Llegué a mi hotel al fin, y empapado subí a la habitación, donde el botones me miró con no muy buenos ojos, llamé a la puerta donde se escuchaba a los chicos tocar perfectamente, vaya, parece que se pusieron de acuerdo y tocaron la nueva canción, se había librado de alguna que otra pelea, siempre ocurría, pero se querían mucho y no se separarían.

I ain't gonna cry; I don't wanna scream  
But I got so much left unsaid inside of me

Traducción:

No voy a llorar  
No quiero gritar  
pero dejé tanto sin decir en mi interior

La batería, las guitarras, el bajo y el teclado, sonaba armoniosamente, me sorprendí mucho, aquella canción me llenaba mucho, las palabras se escribían solas en mi mente, les miré con ojos ardientes, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Stefano- ¡y el estribillo Shaoran!

Ximena- ¡No nos decepcciones!

Shaoran-

I'm gonna live  
I'm gonna survive  
Don't want the world to pass me by  
I'm gonna dream  
I ain't gonna die  
Thinking my life was just a lie  
I wanna give  
I'm ready to try  
Willing to lay it on the line  
I wanna be loved  
I wanna be...

Traducción:

Voy a vivir  
Voy a sobrevivir  
No quiero que el mundo pase de mí  
Quiero soñar  
No voy a morir  
pensando que mi vida sólo fue una mentira  
Quiero dar  
Estoy deseando intentar  
deseando ponerlo en peligro  
Quiero ser amado  
Quiero ser...

Me quedé en silencio, y un perfecto solo instrumental hizo que acabara la canción alzando mi voz de nuevo, aquella canción realmente llenaba mi ser, realmente era perfecta para mi... y ellos lo sabían.

Shaoran-

I just wanna be love  
I wanna be loved

Traducción:

Sólo quiero ser amado  
Quiero ser amado

Ximena- eso ha sido muy bonito además en inglés.

Shaoran- gracias.

Miyabi- será mejor que lo escribas pronto

Shaoran- descuida, en cuanto tome un papel y un bolígrafo.

Stefano- ¿qué aprendiste hoy nuevo?- preguntó amigablemente.

Shaoran- la buscaré y cuando la tenga delante, le haré saber que... bueno varias cosas...- dije algo ruborizado.

Edd- Este chico es tan tierno...- dijo mofándose.

Shaoran piensa- Sakura, solo lo diré una vez, si aceptas bien y si no, te olvidaré porque yo... quiero ser amado.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo El Tercer Songficde mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**_Hikari-sys¡hola! aquí tienes otro songfic, tardé mucho, porque para escribir en esta historia necesito una canción que me llene, hay algunas que me llenan y otras no por eso tardo además estuve escribiendo el final de mi fic "Problemas en el Reino" y ahora comencé "El Canto de la Sirena" bueno bueno, este fic se lo dedico a Mayra y a Noe porque me estuvieron dando el "coñazo" para que lo actualizara xDD es broma ehhh! ya era hora que actualizara, esta vez tengo una cancion para Sakura así que no tardaré mucho en tener el nuevo songfic del cancionero muchos besos a todoooos!_**

**la-sakurita: ola noeeee no te respondo por el review tuyo xq habla de noche vieja xDDD tiaaah! aqui tienes otro songfic! to gutilazo (como dice el del to wapoo) weno wapisima k te kiero muxooooo Jaa Ne! muakkkss! pd- a lo mjo pronto nos vemoooos! **

**dollisapi: weeee cuanto tiempo mujer xDD jajajaja bueno todo depende de la canción, pero si quieres te agrego al msn y tu me das la letra y la canción o la busco yo y la escucho y tal para ver si me gusta o no - weno wapisima espero que estés bien y que te cuides mucho muchos besitoooos muakkksss!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Deja Review! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	4. Cállate niña

**- El Cancionero -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review **

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!  
**

**- Songfic IV –  
**

**- Cállate niña -**

_**Autor y Nombre de la canción- Jeanette, Cállate niña.**_

_Hikari-sys: ejem... tened al lado algún pañuelo o algo... es muy triste... yo acabe llorando_ T-T

Mamá.

Mi madre, su nombre era Nadeshico Amamiya, de buena familia, a los diecisiete años conoció a Fujitaka Kinomoto, el nuevo profesor de Historia y el que sería su futuro marido, mi padre...

Se que tuvieron muchos problemas ya que la relacción alumna-profesor no es para nada bien vista, pero aún así... se amaban. Mi padre dijo que aquel día le cayó un ángel del cielo, y eso es lo que ella era, un angel, la belleza personificada, y como bien dijo el dicho, la belleza es efímera.

Este dicho afirma que jamás seremos más felices de lo que hemos sido, ni tan hermosos, el deber de todo mortal es envejecer y morir, sufrir y reproducirse, amar y ser amado y en algún caso ser feliz...

Oh la tierna juventud, somos tan inocentes, creemos que lo sabemos todo y no sabemos nada, somos enamoradizos y muy fáciles de herir, aquellos que son egoístas y aquellos que se meten con los demás, son los más ingénuos de todos, pero envejecerán.

Mamá.

Mi madre al final se casó con mi padre, y del fruto de ese amor nació mi hermano mayor, Toya.

Mamá.

Siempre fuiste frágil e inocente, como lo soy yo, la diferencia a mi... enfermaste.

Las largas horas de Hospital, tu tumbada en una cama sonriendo, eras tan hermosa madre, tan cariñosa y tan frágil, me amabas como yo te amaba a ti ¿y quién no podría amarte?

Mandaste a mi hermano jugar conmigo, suspirabas constantemente y estabas cansada, Toya no muy convencido te miró a los ojos y asentiste, luego se que calladitos y de la mano jugamos en el jardín, papá se quedó a tu lado tomándote de la mano y acariciándote suavemente, no comprendía porqué lloraba ¿sería de felicidad?

Toya me contó que cuando las mamás van al hospital, es porque ha llegado un hermanito nuevo, al principio no lo entendía bien ¿hermanito¿de donde, Aunque he de reconocer que tenía ganas de un hermanito nuevo, Toya me quiere mucho, pero me hace llorar.

Al cabo de varias horas, subí algo sucia a la habitación de mamá, me sentí algo avergonzada, mamá había lavado esta ropa y yo la había ensuciado, si venía un hermanito quería estar limpia, no te molesté pues Toya dijo que estaría cansada.

Perdóname. Me disculpé. Ella abrió los brazos y Toya me subió a la cama, mamá me puso sobre ella y yo me tumbé en su pecho, mi hermano se acercó a aquel abrazo y papá también, nos abrazamos todos, Mamá, ya tenías un tubo en la nariz ¿acaso no respirabas bien?.

Os quiero tanto mi querida familia. Dijo ella débilmente.

El corazón de mamá, latía lentamente, respiraba su aroma, mamá se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios, papá me quitó de encima y me llevó junto a Toya al jardín, donde una señorita, prima de mi madre nos llevaría a su casa.

Adiós Papá. Durante el camino, Toya callaba, y no quitaba la vista al paisaje, yo miraba a la prima de mi mamá, no entendí aquella situación.

Nunca más volvería a pisar aquel hospital. Toya lloraba a escondidas, y Papá estaba triste aunque intentaba sonreirme, yo no entendí lo que pasaba. ¿Y mamá¿Por qué vais vestidos de este color tan triste¿Qué es este jardín tan grande¿Qué hay en esa cajita blanca?.

Mamá se fue al cielo, pero siempre estará contigo. Me dijo papá. Esperaré su vuelta, la esperaré. Mamá no volverá. Fueron las palabras de Toya.

Corrí hacía unos columpios, y lloré, Mamá estuvo en aquella cama para traerme un hermanito, para volver, no irse para no regresar, seguro que volvería, ya que ella era mi mamá, la que me vestía, la que me peinaba, la que me bañaba, la que me daba de comer, la que me besaba y me abrazaba, la que me acariciaba el cabello cada vez que dormía mal, la que siempre me regalaba una sonrisa al mirarla.

No podía haberse ido.

Cállate niña, no llores más.

Tu sabes que mamá debía morir.

Ya desde el cielo te cuidará,

Cállate niña no llores más.

Papá llegó al columpio y me abrazó fuertemente. No llores Sakura, Nadeshico no quiere que llores.

Nunca sabrás cuanto sufrió.

ahora ya duerme sin fin,

Es mejor que sea así,

no llores niña no llores más.

¿No la volveré a abrazar?. No, ella está allí arriba, está en un mundo más bonito lleno de flores. En ese mundo no estamos nosotros¿Mamá quería irse?. Estoy seguro que no quiso irse, pero se fue...

Miramos el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos, Lloré durante muchos días, y semanas. Estuve en casa de aquella prima varios días más, tenía una hija de mi edad muy guapa. Su madre cada vez que me miraba, sonreía dolida.

Yo quería a tu mamá y también a tu papá.

Rezaré solo por ti,

Calla niña no llores mas.

Pienso en mamá muchas veces, lloro, pero soy feliz, se que está a mi lado, Toya la puede ver de vez en cuando a nuestro lado, tiene un don especial, yo no puedo verla, pero se que está conmigo, Mamá murió aquel día, pero jamás me abandonará.

Glory, Glory, ay ay ay,

Tu la puedes consolar.

Glory Glory ay ay ay,

Tu la debes consolar.

Durante todo mi viaje ha estado conmigo, tengo muchas fotos de ella y no hay un día que no piense en mi madre, aunque no recuerde muchas cosas, aunque no recuerde su voz, su calor siempre estará conmigo.

Mamá, Te quiero.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo El Cuarto Songficde mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**Dreams Kokoro: jola amigaaa! shiiii estoy escuchando canciones como loca por si me llama alguna, tengo ya varias, aunque hay una que me decepcionó... xDD bueno, Amor Gótico, xDD ya que no te pillo nunca actualizaré con lo que tengo pensado espero que te guste -! bueno amigaaa cuidate muchiooo! muakkksss. Jaa Ne!**

**Lady-Fiorella: ainsss me cambiaste el tituloooo xDDD jajajabueno no pasa nada, este también está bien, pasaste de ser una bonita mariposa a una flor muajajaj xDDD jajaja veo que esta vez os estoy dejando algo en duda muajajaja, no está bien que la gente piense sobre el futuro... aún no muajajaja espero que te guste este capitulooo! cuidate muchooo!**

**La-Sakurita: bieeen tu review fue verdaderamente una bendición jajajaja de pronto comenzó a funcionar el fanfiction k bieeen! jajaja y sobre el italiano jujuju el Latin es la lengua madre y el más parecido al español aunque no lo parezca es el italiano¿se parece verdad? yo realmente... no se hablar Italiano, pero es facil armar frases jajaja bueno lo que le dice es que si es Shaoran de los Dong Wu Lu y el novio le dice que su novia le admira mucho mucho xDD luego le pide una foto jajaj bueno eso si que se coscó xDD buenoooo esperareee que actualices prontoooo - muy prontooo xDDDD jajajajaj y si yo te aviso cuando le den las oposiciones a mi padre xDDD bueno wapaaaa! cuidate muchiooo! muakkksss.**

**- ¡Deja Review! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


End file.
